Wenns nicht mehr geht
by PringaLover
Summary: La vida de Draco Malfoy ahora depende de Hermione, despues de encontrarlo herido y moribundo en un callejón Hermione tiene que hacerse cargo de su cuidado, ¿Pero que consecuencias mortales traera esta acción?
1. Angeles

Era tarde, Hermione caminaba apresuradamente hacia su casa, esa tarde había tenido muchos pacientes, el día de brujas había afectado demasiado los molares de los chiquillos.

Desde que termino sus estudios en Hogwarts se había decidido por quedarse en el mundo muggle en memoria de sus padres y ser dentista como alguna vez lo fueron ellos. La verdad que le gustaba su vida, todavía mantenía un contacto constante con el mundo mágico y sus amigos.

Su vida era sencilla y feliz, tenia a Ron, un novio maravilloso, atento, guapo, inteligente, carismático y amoroso, a sus mejores amigos Ginny y Harry a punto de casarse, en cuanto Ginny se graduó de Hogwarts Harry no pudo esperar mas y le propuso matrimonio, ahora estaban a tan solo una semana de la boda donde ella sería la dama.

Revisó su reloj de pulsera que ya marcaban las 10:00 p.m. apresuró el paso, el frió estaba haciéndose cada vez mas intenso y comenzaba a calarle los huesos, estaba considerando seriamente en comprarse un automóvil. Giró en una esquina y llegó a una calle completamente desconocida para ella, tal vez se había equivocado de cuadra. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino, pronto lograría ubicarse.

Después de haber andado por media hora y darse cuenta de que estaba en un callejón oscuro llegó a la conclusión de que se había perdido, giró sobre sus talones rápidamente, estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar cuando escuchó un quejido, segundos después un contenedor de basura hizo un fuerte sonido metálico que la hizo pegar un brinco, al caerse al suelo. Giró de nuevo sobre sus talones y sacó la varita de su bolsillo, un quejido mas la puso en alerta, comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de los quejidos con varita en alto, a medida que se acercaba los quejidos iban en aumento y la luz que proyectaba la Luna iluminaba poco a poco el cuerpo joven de un hombre.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Hermione giró con delicadeza el cuerpo de aquel hombre misterioso, tenia las manos atadas a su espalda y una bolsa plástica en la cabeza, la camisa blanca que tenia puesta estaba cubierta por sangre y varios orificios, dedujo que había sido apuñalado, respiraba con dificultad y Hermione retiró rápidamente la bolsa plástica de su cabeza.

-¡Malfoy!-

Los ojos los sentía pesados, al igual que todo el cuerpo, quiso mover un brazo pero una punzada de dolor lo detuvo. Con dificultad abrió los ojos, no reconoció el lugar en el que estaba, una pequeña habitación color melón, con alfombra café, paso su mirada por todo el lugar hasta llegar a un pequeño sillón donde la figura de una mujer reposaba.

¿Dónde estaba?

Draco trató de incorporarse, pero el movimiento que realizo abrió sus heridas del torso, maldijo sin darse cuenta en voz alta y se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama, enseguida el sonido de alguien despertando lo alerto, aquella figura femenina se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia el, la oscuridad no le permitía identificarla y fue cuando la lámpara que estaba a su lado fue encendida por aquella mujer que su sorpresa se dio a conocer.

-¿Granger? - Hermione se sentó a su lado y coloco una mano en su frente, Draco no tardó en reaccionar y con una mirada de asco se aparto de ella. -¡No me toques Sangre Sucia!-

-¡Mierda Malfoy!, ¡Abriste tus heridas!- Hermione ignoro completamente el comentario de Draco y trato de acercarse de nuevo y recibiendo otro rechazo por parte de Draco.

-¡Dije que no me tocaras!, ¿Acaso eres sorda impura?- Draco logró ponerse de pie y comenzó a retroceder, Hermione lo miraba asustada desde la cama, las heridas estaban sangrando en exceso nuevamente.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- La mirada fría de Draco le erizaba completamente la piel a Hermione, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, su brazo izquierdo sostenía su ensangrentado y bien formado tórax, la marca tenebrosa danzaba orgullosamente sobre su brazo, Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad y se bajo lentamente de la cama.

-Te encontré herido en un callejón, supuse que no seria nada bueno llevarte a emergencias- Hermione poco a poco se iba acercando a el pero Draco seguía alejándose.

-¿Dónde esta mi varita Granger?- Preguntó.

-Malfoy, por favor te estas desangrando.- Si Draco no accedía por las buenas a ser atendido, Hermione no dudaría hacerlo por las malas.

-¡TE PREGUNTE DONDE ESTA MI VARITA!- Hermione pegó un brinco del susto, acción que hizo sonreír socarronamente a Draco.

-La tengo yo- Respondió con tranquilidad - ahora te pido Malfoy, por última vez y de buena manera, que me dejes ayudarte- Un ultimo paso y logró arrinconar a Draco.

-Yo no necesitó la ayuda de nadie, y menos de una impura como tu- Respondió, aunque sabia que Granger saldría ganando, estaba arrinconado entre la pared y una leona, no tenia varita y como la impura había dicho, se estaba desangrando, el podría escapar pero no llegaría muy lejos, menos sabiendo que 'ellos' lo buscaban. Lo mejor que podría hacer era quedarse con ella, muy a su pesar y si Granger aceptaba, por unos días ya que nadie seria capaz de encontrarlo en ese asqueroso lugar. Derrotado se recargo sobre la pared y comenzó a caer lentamente, Hermione entendió su gesto y con delicadeza paso el brazo de el sobre sus hombros. Draco aunque no oponía resistencia no intentaba aparentar que ese contacto le asqueaba.

Lograron llegar a la cama donde ella lo acomodo con delicadeza, tomó de la mesita que estaba al otro lado de la cama unas tijeras para cortar las vendas, limpio delicadamente la sangre de la piel hasta dejar limpio, sin darse cuenta se había quedado admirando su perfecto torso y con sus dedos acariciaba lentamente la piel sana.

-¿Podrías dejar de toquetearme Sangre Sucia?- Pregunto Draco con un tono enfadado, Hermione se sonrojo y siguió con su trabajo.

-Y dime Malfoy, ¿Cómo te paso esto?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-¿Quien fue?-

-No es de tu incumbencia- Repitió

-Supongo que no fueron muggles, por que esto tiene rastro de magia- Hermione ignoraba completamente las respuestas de Draco.

-Dije que no es de tu…-

-¿Mortifagos tal vez?, no, definitivamente no, ya no hay rastros de mortifagos desde la guerra- Lo interrumpió. -Ummmm, ¿alguna pista?, ¿vándalos mágicos?.

-Deja de preguntar Granger, ya te dije NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA, ¿Entendido?- Draco comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Listo, ¿Tienes hambre?- Draco negó, al tiempo en el que observaba a Hermione salir de la habitación, minutos después la escucho subir las escaleras y llegar de nuevo a la habitación con una bandeja con comida.- Será mejor que comas, estas demasiado pálido y débil, te hará bien.- Hermione puso la bandeja en las piernas de Draco y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Granger te dije que…-No logró terminar de hablar, la castaña había tomado la cuchara de la sopa y se la había metido a él en la boca, Draco molestó escupió el contenido.

-¡Asquerosa Sangre Sucia!, ¡No comprendes que…!- otra cucharada mas.

-Bla, Bla, Bla, deja de quejarte y trágate esto.- Hermione había colocado su mano en la boca de él para evitar que lo escupiera de nuevo, Draco a regañadientes tuvo que acceder. - Te lo dejo aquí, regreso en unos minutos y espero que ya te lo hayas acabado, y no intentes escapar Malfoy, no lo lograras- Le guiño el ojo y salio del cuarto dejando a Draco sorprendido.

Hermione bajo rápidamente las escaleras hacia su sala de estar, marco a su consultorio e informo que no podría asistir ese día alegando que estaba enferma, después envió una carta a Ron cancelando su cita de la noche dando la misma razón que en su trabajo, enseguida recibió la contestación de Ron.

Comió algo para matar el hambre y subió a su habitación a darse una ducha, al salir caminó tranquilamente a la habitación de Malfoy, entró y se sorprendió al ver terminada la comida, Draco le lanzó una mirada fría y aburrida, al observar como Hermione cerraba con tranquilidad la puerta y se pavoneaba frente a el su mirada cambio por una de confusión. Con un movimiento de varita el sillón en el que antes dormía lo posiciono a un lado de la cama, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se sentó y cruzó una pierna.

-Bien Malfoy, llegó la hora de que hables-

Fue cuando Draco comprendió que Hermione había puesto algo en su comida para hacerlo revelar los recientes acontecimientos.


	2. Tormenta

_-Bien Malfoy, llegó la hora de que hables-_

Fue cuando Draco comprendió que Hermione había puesto algo en su comida para hacerlo revelar los recientes acontecimientos.

Draco sonrió socarronamente, acción que provocó un escalofrió en la espina dorsal de Hermione, una de las ventajas de haber sido mortífago y seguidor de Voldemort (aún en contra de su voluntad) fue que lograron encontrar una manera de evadir la poción de la verdad: Veritaserum (N/A corríjanme si no es así), y Draco Malfoy se había vuelto un experto en esto.

-No lograras sacarme nada Granger- miró como la chica se movía incomoda en su asiento y la primera pregunta salió de sus labios.

-¿Quién fue?- no hubo respuesta.

-Gastas tú tiempo Sangre Sucia- Hermione se puso de pie y avanzo poco a poco hasta la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados, se movía lentamente y Draco cayó en la cuenta de que era como un felino contemplando a su presa, lamentablemente esta serpiente no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, pero no quería que el chico se diera cuenta, ¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy pudiera evadir los efectos de la poción? Calculo el tiempo, unos cuantos minutos más y el efecto de la poción acabaría, aunque al parecer no había ningún efecto en Draco.

-Déjame decirte Malfoy, que me sorprendes- La chica saco su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y con un suave movimiento de mano el plato y vaso que estaba sobre las piernas de Malfoy salieron disparados hacia el lavaplatos.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido Granger-

-Tómalo como quieras, pero déjame decirte que tarde o temprano hablaras, no entiendo como eres capaz de evadir la poción de la verdad- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y abría las enormes cortinas para que entrara el sol, Draco entrecerró los ojos, la luz le dio directo en los ojos molestándole sus pupilas.

-Ventajas de ser un ex - mortífago Granger- Con tranquilidad y una elegancia imposible para alguien herido, Draco logró ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia la ventana y observar el panorama.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó, lo que observaba era extraño para el, las casas coloridas frente a la de Hermione tenían un aspecto humilde, los automóviles (cosas desconocidas para el) avanzaban con gran velocidad sobre el concreto de la calle, las madres despidiéndose de sus hijos y esposos los cuales iban a sus trabajos y respectivas escuelas, ancianas limpiando su jardín, vecinas charlando y otros jóvenes aparentemente de su edad que corrían para mantenerse en forma, no era algo normal para el.

-Londres muggle- Respondió Hermione.

¿Qué son esas cosas?- Draco señalo una camioneta del año color negra.

-Transportes muggles, después te explicare todo, ahora creo que necesitas un baño- Hermione lo tomó del brazo y trato de llevarlo hacia el baño, pero Draco se soltó bruscamente.

-¿Ansiosa por verme desnudo Granger?- Sonrió de lado observando como la cara de Hermione enrojecía.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Malfoy, bien ahí esta el baño, la izquierda es la caliente, te dejo las vendas en el tocador para que cuando salgas te las pongas, las necesitas para evitar infecciones, cualquier cosa me llamas- Hermione iba a salir de la habitación pero un carraspeo la hizo girar sobre sus talones.

-Creo Granger, que no te haz dado cuenta que no tengo nada de ropa- Cierto, Draco estaba desnudo de la cadera para arriba, dejando a la vista sus perfectos brazos musculosos y el torso cubierto por las vendas, solo tenía puesto un pantalón de seda negro y sus zapatos italianos.

-No hay problema, saldré a hacer unas compras y así aprovecho para comprarte algo de ropa- Problema resuelto.

-¿Muggle?, ni lo creas Granger- Respondió Draco mirándola con incredulidad.

-Esta bien, entonces ¿que propones?, ¿ir a tu gran mansión en el mundo mágico por algo de ropa donde no se quienes te están buscando para matarte?- Hermione se cruzó de brazos y observo como Draco se rascaba la cabeza con confusión.

-Solo que sea ropa fina Granger- Dijo antes de desaparecer en el baño con un gran portazo.

Hermione bufó con molestia, ¿ropa fina? Maldito niñato engreído presumido, si el pensaba que ella gastaría su dinero en comprarle ropa fina a él, estaba muy equivocado, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, le dejo algo de comida a Crookshanks, coloco algunos hechizos para evitar que Draco tratara de escapar o alguien entrara a la casa, tomó su bolso y salio directo a la gran plaza comercial de Londres.

Draco Malfoy se dejo caer con cuidado sobre la tina, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por la gran espuma que contenía la tina, estaba completamente relajado, el agua se tiño un poco rojiza por las menores cantidades de sangre que salían de sus heridas, cerro los ojos y se hundió en la profundidad de la bañera esperando que las imágenes de su tortura abandonaran su mente.

Segundos después salio a tomar un poco de aire, normalizando su respiración contemplo la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, aquella marca que tanto sufrimiento le había causado a él, a su familia y miles de personas mas, cerro los ojos y se recargo en el borde de la tina y enseguida la imagen de Hermione tomo la ruta de todos sus pensamientos, aquella castaña ya no era la misma que había conocido en Hogwarts, su mirada tenia un brillo especial que lo tranquilizaba con solo mirarla, sus bucles castaños que caían como una cascada sobre su espalda, y sus curvas… volvió a sumergirse en la bañera al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se pateo mil y una veces mentalmente, en cuanto el notara que es tiempo suficiente para largarse de ahí y continuar con su huida lo haría, le borraría la mente a la castaña y saldría de ahí sin mirar atrás, claro que primero debería conseguir su varita.

Salió de la bañera y se amarro una toalla a la cintura y con otra secaba su cabellera platinada, tenía el olor a almendras y vainilla, se colocó la toalla sobre los hombros y salió del baño, después de colocarse el pantalón de seda que antes llevaba sin nada abajo ( 8-) ) decidió no vendarse las heridas, para que cicatrizaran mas rápidamente, comenzó a dar una pequeña inspección por la casa. El pasillo estaba decorado muy casualmente, alfombra verde y paredes con un color café oscuro que le combinaba, había cuadros con fotografías muggles de ella en sus tiempos de Hogwarts con su familia, las recorrió una a una y poco a poco pudo apreciar el cambio que la chica se había estado tomando, llegando a la ultimas dos fotos las cuales al parecer si eran mágicas pudo apreciar a Potter ella y Weasley abrazados y con una gran sonrisa, sintió asco con solo observarla y al mirar la ultima fotografía la furia invadió inexplicablemente sus entrañas, era una foto reciente de Granger y Weasley, abrazados muy empalagosamente, Hermione le daba un beso en los labios y luego echaba la cabeza hacia atrás soltando una ligera carcajada mientras Ron sonreía tontamente.

Ignoro completamente su furia y con los puños cerrados siguió caminando, abrió puerta por puerta encontrándose con una biblioteca, típico de Granger, no podía faltar, un estudio con una acogedora chimenea y varios papeles sobre el escritorio, hasta que llegó al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la habitación de Granger, una enorme caja negra sobre un buró, otro estante grande repleto de libros la enorme cama matrimonial estaba en medio de la habitación pegada a la pared, las sabanas de un color blanco rosado, todo muy pulcramente acomodado, al lado del estante estaba un escritorio con un computador, otro objeto completamente desconocido para el, el ligar era, cómodo y bonito.

Bajó al primer piso y se encontró con la pequeña salita y una chimenea y la cocina con puertas que daban hacia el gran patio, salió y enseguida sintió como el viento frió tocaba su piel, pero no se estremeció, al contrario, eso le agrado, el pasto estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa de nieve, Draco escuchaba como esta crujía bajo sus pies, la barda que dividía su patio de los demás era lo suficientemente alto para evitar que alguien trepara por ahí, los árboles acomodados alrededor de este al igual que el suelo estaban cubiertos por nieve, y en medio la piscina con el agua congelada, al fondo pudo apreciar un pequeño almacén hecho de madera, subió la mirada cuando sintió que una pequeña gota de agua cayo sobre su nariz, fue cuando notó el enorme cielo nublado, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino una figura negra que sobrevolaba por encima de las casas del barrio, poco a poco comenzaron a salir mas y mas.

-Son ellos- susurró, y lo estaban buscando a él.

Rápidamente giró sobre sus talones y entró a la casa, cerrando todas las ventanas y cortinas para evitar que pudieran localizarlo, confiaba en que Granger había sido lo suficientemente lista como para haber puesto algún hechizo de protección sobre la casa, pegó un brinco cuando el gato de Hermione le paso por delante provocando que trastabillara, recargó su espalda sobre la fría pared y cerró los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse, esto se estaba saliendo de control, pero lo supo desde un principio, sabía perfectamente que 'ellos' no perdonaban nada, aún así fueran cuentas pasadas, ellos las cobraban mas caras.

Encendió la chimenea y se dejo caer sobre el enorme sillón, enseguida el maullido del gato feo lo distrajo por un momento de todo lo que sucedía, lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró sentado en el último escalón de la escalera, mirándolo con ojos examinadores y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, a Draco la escena le parecía cómica ¿Un gato con cara aplastada examinándolo a él? Bufó con gracia y regreso su mirada hacia la chimenea, pensando en que ahora estaría dispuesto a ayudar a Granger, no quería ser una carga, habría que admitir que tenía miedo, si, Draco Malfoy tenía miedo de lo que podría pasarle si ellos lo encontraban, y ahora que Granger ah elegido darle refugio, lo aprovecharía hasta tener la fuerza y entrenamiento suficiente para prepararse y lograr escapar con vida, no quería incluirla en esto, pero lamentablemente al darle el refugio, Hermione Granger se ah expuesto al peligro de nuevo pero esta vez a una escala mas grande.

Un relámpago seguido de un estruendoso trueno dieron la gran entrada a la tormenta, la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente junto con grandes bolas de granizo, y eso que apenas eran las 10 de la mañana, parecía media noche de lo oscuro que estaba ese día.

Y todavía no es el comienzo de lo que se avecina.


End file.
